Our objective is to host a series of in-person conferences in 2016, 2017, and 2018, in which evidence-based information and tools are summarized, communicated and used by patient and consumer organizations and individuals with the capability to use the information to improve the outcomes, quality, access to, and utilization of healthcare services. Consumers United for Evidence-based Healthcare (CUE), founded in 2003 and supported by AHRQ since its start, will host the proposed annual meetings to build capacity among consumer health groups; present opportunities for consumers' scientist partners to learn more about them; and establish relationship-building opportunities among stakeholders. CUE's accomplishments since its founding have made the group a recognized leader in consumer and patient engagement in evidence-based healthcare (EBHC).The United States Cochrane Center (USCC) will provide the lead scientific partnership and staffing to coordinate the meeting. We are requesting a project period of three years to support the same conferences on an annual basis, sponsored by CUE, a permanently sponsoring organization. Our proposal includes in 2016, 2017, and 2018: (1) Monthly CUE Steering Group teleconferences; (2) three CUE Steering Group Meetings in Washington, DC; (3) three day-long Annual CUE Membership Meetings in Washington, DC; (4) three workshops presented at the annual Cochrane Colloquia. The target audience will be health consumer groups interested in integrating their advocacy activities into EBHC. The day-long Membership Meeting will comprise didactic sessions, workshops, and discussion, with networking time set aside. Conference materials will be disseminated via slide casts of plenary sessions onto the CUE website and social networking tools (e.g., live tweeting during the event), both engaging external audiences. Consumer target groups include the many priority populations with which CUE engages. Dissemination and implementation will be assessed twice annually by survey. We aim to (1) build on CUE's established momentum to extend the capacity of US- based consumer advocates; (2) increase collaboration and partnerships among the growing number of CUE member organizations and healthcare scientists; (3) provide online and in-person education on up-to-date topic areas related to EBHC; (4) provide a forum for communication and methodological consultation on how to incorporate research evidence into consumer activities; (5) contribute to improving the quality of healthcare; and (6) increase awareness of, involvement in, and contribution to the principles of EBHC among US consumers.